Aurora's Silver Millennium
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Follow the adopted princess of the Moon Kingdom, through her life of love, heart break, and pranks. Aurora's certainly a child not to follow the contemporary roles of women. [R&R]
1. I Want Training!

Disclaimer: I own Aurora but I don't own Sailor Moon.

Training:

"But Mother, I really want to.  I have to!" pleaded Aurora.

"But it's too dangerous for you.  It is a known fact that they won't instruct any girls, much less any princesses, even throughout the Kingdom," argued Queen Serenity.  She had silvery hair in two buns with pigtails flowing down to the ground.  She wore a sleeveless, white dress with a big bow that covered her upper chest.  In the center of her white bow lay a symbol of her planetary kingdom, a golden crescent moon.  She didn't wear her crown very often, for there was no need to.  The Moon's monarchy family was famous throughout this solar system.

"But there's always a first time for everything, and anyway you got Serena to take your throne," Aurora continued to debate.

            "She has nothing to do with this argument, and you're still too precious to lose," urged her mother.

            "Mother!  I need to prove to myself that I can do something that I am someone.  Not just an adopted girl turned princess," Aurora desperately explained to her mom.  Queen Serenity quickly became shocked, she had feared what denial Aurora might fall into.

            "But how did you know you were adopted?" her mom inquired.

            "Well I'm not _dumb mom," Aurora lamely commented, oblivious to her mother's fear._

            "But Serena was barely 3 when you came into our lives.  She couldn't possibly remember," stammered the uncertain queen.  She had heard those stories about adopted children and couldn't predict what her daughter would go through.

            "No one told me. I didn't even overhear it from anyone.  It's the skies; they told me of that night eight years ago.  So now will you let me go?" Aurora quickly changed the subject hoping to catch her mom off guard.

            "I don't understand.  What do you mean?"  Queen Serenity looked puzzled about what her daughter said about the skies, ignoring Aurora's request.

            "Can I go or not?"

            "Fine," she sighed, now ignoring the puzzling detail about the sky.  "You may go, I'll arrange for them to instruct you.  But as soon as I see a scratch on you from those training sessions, they stop immediately.  Do you understand?" Queen Serenity sternly replied.

            "Thank you so much.  You won't regret it!" Aurora skipped away with overflowing joy and pleased that she got herself into the "Moon's Pre-Knight Training Barracks".

            "This is the beginning of the career to become Knights, who are sworn to protect the peace of our kingdom and her alliances, and the royal families, but I am warning you now that this can be a very dangerous training and profession.  Many drop out before they learn all the basics.  And many more drop out as they try to perfect their skills.  You must be very determined and hard working to make it through, maybe even a little talent.  Also any fooling around in this class, you would automatically be removed.  This is **no game at all, and people can get seriously hurt.  But to become a true knight, granted with senshi-like powers, is a much longer task.  And this is only the beginning of it.  Do you understand?" lectured Captain John.  "As your name is called, you are to go with your assigned sparing partner.  Louis Garcia and James Trismithianson. William Felitornuri and Robert Sondersand..." Captain John trailed on.**

            "Your Highness, Princess Aurora," called the captain, after a pause and a sigh, interrupting Aurora's "what-if" thoughts.  Aurora stood tall and stepped forward, as many whispers arouse behind her.  "Are you positive you want to take this training?  It may be too hard for you."

            "I am ready to take the challenge," Aurora answered calmly as she recited to herself many times before.

            "GO HOME PRINCESS!  YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS CLASS.  IT'S FOR BOYS ONLY AND YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO EVEN PICK UP THE SWORDS!  YOU CAN'T BEAT US." cried a boy from the back of the room.  Aurora slowly turned as she surveyed the boys with glaring eyes like a lioness watching hunters after her cubs.

"Hey, watch your mouth!  Some day it might become your duty to protect her.  It's by the Knight's Honor," quickly yelled another voice before the captain could respond.  "And if you discourage her like that, you're not worthy to become a knight!" he continued to yell at the boy who yelled the insult.  Aurora scanned the spacious room for her defender.  Her eyes were attracted to a boy of a very similar age, half of his sunny blonde hair hung over his eyes as the rest were swept behind his ear, and his eyes had twinkle of amusement even though he was quite mad.

            "Don't worry Jeff.  I was prepared for this.  Thanks anyway," Aurora whispered to him, as he walked up next to her.

A song faintly breezed by her ear, "Jeff and the princess sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"If you have something to say, then say it to my face so I have the right to take you down," said Aurora boldly to her audience of immature boys.

            "Okay I heard enough already," the disruption was cut short by the shrill of the whistle, "What Jeff said was true.  It is the Knight's duty to protect the princess like I said earlier.  I don't want any bloody brawls here.  Save those for some other time.  Sir Stephen, can you please take the boy home and explain to his parents the situation." the captain ordered.

"Now back to business, we are here to learn, not to fight.  Since Your Highness knows Jeff already, I suggest you two become partners.  That assures you your safety.  He's most likely our best student for being here so long already," and then he returned to calling names and assigning sparring partners.

            "I think you scared the captain and Knights with that remark," laughed Jeff.

            "Well that ignorant fool deserves to be beaten up!" Aurora replied defiantly, as she crossed her arms.

            "Anyway, I'm glad we're partners.  I thought this was going to be boring.  I missed the nights we spent together, watching the stars and the Earth.  I especially missed talking with you.  There weren't really any boys my age that would play with me here," sighed Jeff.

            "I wasn't so lonely.  I had my older sisters... I don't have a _real family so close friends are my sisters or brothers... to be with, but usually..." she paused.  She scrunched up her face finding the right words.  "I don't feel like I belong.  I mean, they accept me and let me play with them.  Yet I felt that I belonged somewhere else, but they helped me out a lot though.  I still missed you too.  I couldn't seem to find you on those last nights.  I wasn't allowed out sometimes," she explained._

            "Me too," agreed Jeff.

            "**HEY, I know!  Why don't you come over after lessons to play with me?  I got some really neat blocks and stuff.  And you can meet my mom!" exclaimed Aurora.**

            "Really?  That'll be so cool!"

            "It's going to be so much fun!  The lessons and everything!  Especially with someone my age to play with finally!" said Aurora with joy twinkling in her eyes.

            "Yeah, but it's still going to be hard training," said Jeff, remembering about the lessons.  "It's going to be even harder to stay up on the top.  But I know that we are going to be the best," insured Jeff.  There was a strange glow in his distant eyes.  There was mystery swirling around the hidden sorrow and the disappearing happiness that once dominated his sparkling eyes.  Confused, Aurora remained silent trying figure out her friend until Captain John actually began the class, shortly after Jeff made his bold statement.

A/N: This is a really old fanfic that I finished.  But now I'm gonna change the whole thing.  I really want to know what you think.  Any comment will be helpful, so please review!


	2. A Trip for Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kenshin.  I know Kenshin has nothing to do with it, it's just my latest obsession.  Now ignore the mad author and read.

A Trip for Two:

As days flew by, the talents of Jeff and Aurora amazed the instructors.  Faster-than-normal reflexes combined with a kind of sixth sense gave the two an unreal feeling that they know the motions of the rival before actions were executed.  Which gave them quick advantages, if not the usual immediate win.  In six years both friends grew close and toppled many excelling students from their class thrones.  Ready to graduate ahead of their time, but not sooner than expected, they had gained themselves a title...

            "Top of the class and you're not allowed to graduate.  I'm sorry that they wouldn't allow you," pitied Jeff.

            "It does not really matter, I have proven myself and that's all I really came here to do.  The merits don't matter to me, or even, the recognition.  It those ashamed parents that refuse to believe a little princess kick their son's lil' asses," answered Aurora with no hint of distress.  Jeff nodded, understanding that her choice of words was only a way to show her false seriousness, for she hated people who didn't have a bigger vocabulary to insult people with.  "Anyway," she resumed, "Congratulations to you.  I'm glad that you still get to become a true Knight.  I'm pleased that their complaining didn't affect you," smiled Aurora.

            "Promise you'll be there when I do graduate?" he asked her.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the galaxy," she guaranteed.

            "And finally our youngest & top Knight is Jeff Natakuri.  Congratulations, though we would be honored to have you in our armada.  Queen Serenity has a different task for you in mind.  Will you please report to the castle as soon as you're ready," announced Captain John.

            "I am grateful to become a Knight, and I will be proud to do my duty," answered Jeff.

            "You are now an Imperial Knight.  Be proud of this honor," the captain recited as he handed Jeff a finely crafted sword that held untold powers within.  He bowed and then stepped down from the stage followed by loud cheers from the crowd that greeted the very few people who were awarded to right to become a true Knight.

            "Hey!" called Aurora as she ran up to him.  Aurora threw her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his cheek.  She leaned back and beamed at him, who was blushing slightly, with pride.  Leaving his newly earned sword at his side, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he had always longed to do.

            "Do you know what your mom wants me to do?" inquired Jeff, his eyes filled with worry, and a sliver of hope.

            "No clue.  Probably she wants you to be my sister's guardian.  But that's most likely not.  She already has four of them.  I'll come with you if you like," Aurora said casually as she pulled out of his loving hold.  Jeff reluctantly released her and started to head toward the palace.

            "No, I'll see myself," Jeff said a little sternly.

            "Okay, but I'm coming with you to the castle.  I'll wait in my room.  I have to tell you something," Aurora followed.

            When they reach the palace, a servant greeted them, "Her majesty awaits you, please come with me.  Oh, Your Highness, your mother wants you to come also.  It's concerning your trip."  Jeff gave her an inquiring look; Aurora nodded, almost reluctantly, in silence.  They remained unaware as the servant lead them down the familiar halls, lost in their thoughts.

            "Thank you, you may leave," Queen Serenity excused the servant.  "Don't worry Aurora. I am still going to let you go.  I wanted to make sure you'd be safe."  Then she addressed both of them: "I want the both of you to travel together.  I know the both of you will be safe together," she smiled approvingly.

            "I am honored to become her Knight.  I will serve my duty to the greatest extent of my power," bowed Jeff.

            "Thank you Mother.  Now I will have a friend to accompany me through my travels." Aurora gave her mother an affectionate hug.  Though Aurora wasn't so sure that she was so grateful.  "Don't worry, we'll be safe."

            "I know but evil lurks everywhere, even during this peaceful time.  I know that some people might not like to see you, so you must be very polite.  Now be sure to pack up everything you would need, the both of you.  I'll give you the Transport Key tomorrow when you leave."

            Jeff gave a deep bow, and turned around to leave.   Aurora whispered, "Thank you," to her mother and followed Jeff.

            "Jeff can I talk to you in my room?" asked Aurora.  Jeff turned around and faced her.  "Sure I guess," he answered depressingly.

            "Thanks, I'm going to get some cookies, please excuse me for a second.  I won't take too long.  So please wait," and she ran off towards the grand kitchen.

Jeff smiled, knowing that she had a constant sweet tooth to feed.  So he walked to her room, like so many times before, when he visited to play and practice for he had no room of his own at the Barracks where he lived.

Waiting, he looked around the familiar room. The few dresses were pushed to the wall of her small walk-in closet, as if they were compressed to make way for the jeans and sorts, which took up much of her closet space as well as her various T's.  Some of the clothes hung here and there, or folded and put away in the drawers and shelves that came down the center of each of the walls.  The drawn curtains in the nearby window let in the bright beams of sunlight that danced like fairies of light twirling about upon her pale blue, down-feathered blankets on the bed that was filled with matching pillows with moons and stars.  In the corner opposite of the closet and bed, was a mahogany table with next to similar bookshelves that were filled of stories from all over the system, and sometimes from other solar systems.   They held adventures of brave voyagers and daring life-and-death fights, mysteries of murders and the unknown, and fantasies of prophesied wizards and sorcerers, and mythical creatures that are believed to have died out yet their legacies left in the hands of humans.  All of which, are ready for avid readers to discover the joys, sorrows, horrors, awe, and the other treasures of life that can be surely found in stories.  The edges of the woodcrafts were skillfully engraved with angels and mermaids.  A dragon peered out randomly, blowing puffs of fire of danger and fear that became the bright stars of hope.  Jeff chose the matching chair of a dragon in magnificent flight, to wait on.  The rug and walls were a faint blue that reminded Jeff of the sky that sheltered them during the day.  He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers and roses that were strewn around the room, every detail, he believed, was completely Aurora.  Her room was always a place for him to forget troubles and disappointments.

"Sorry I made you wait so long," Aurora called out.  Jeff opened his eyes to see Aurora gliding in, as smoothly as water flowing over pebbles.  She handed him the plate overflowing with chocolate chip cookies, "Do you want some?  There's plenty."

"No thanks," Jeff simply said as he placed the plate on the table as Aurora sat down on her favorite chair of a mermaid sitting on a rock in the sunlight with angelic wings at rest.

"I was meaning to tell you about my trip, but for some reason I was scared to tell you.  I know that you really wanted to be in the army, so I didn't want the thought of being a mere bodyguard come into your mind.  But the truth is I didn't know that you were going to be _my Knight.  And I'm terribly sorry," Aurora looked down with hurt.  "Is there anything I can do for you?" Aurora asked quietly, embarrassed that her mother might have doubted her skills as a fighter._

Jeff looked at her with amazement, "How did you know that I wanted to join the Armada?  I never told a soul."

"Why does everyone assume that I'm ignorant?  I can hear the sky too.  I can comprehend the words the wind brings down.  I can learn their wisdom.  They told me that they heard you whisper a prayer to them, they told me to help you succeed your dreams or at least stay out of your way," she meekly answered.  Her heart was overwhelmed with sorrow, confusion and frustration.  Tears began to form in her eyes.

Shocked for a moment, then coming to his senses, Jeff kneeled down next to her; he tilted her chin up, "I just didn't know that some one else had the same abilities.  They're special, no else has them.  It's not that the others haven't told you.  They just haven't heard of it."

Aurora wiped the tears away, and smiled weakly, relieved to finally understand why now.

"It's not your fault," Jeff continued, "I'm sure your mother wanted to hire a Knight to protect you, and since she knows that we were friends.  She asked for me."  The mysterious veil that once clouded his eyes lifted, his eyes sparkled with renewed hope.

"Yeah, I guess so.  But do you forgive me for getting you into this predicament?"

"Of course, anything for you, Princess."

"I think you should go pack up now.  Then I'll meet you in the garden."

Author's Note: Um… If it's boring, I'm sorry.  It's just getting into the setting and thing.  Hm… maybe I should read the thing over for the millionth time again…  Please review and a few tips might help make the thing a little better!


End file.
